Hazumi
Appearance Hazumi stands at 6'2" with reddish brown spiky hair. His skin is tanned and his body is very lean. He wears a dark red vest with a black tank-top underneath it. He wears blue jeans with black flame designs on the legs and held up with a brown belt, which his holsters are attached to. He wears black sandals and matching fingerless gloves. Personality Hazumi is short-tempered, volatile, immature, and prideful. Having grown up with nothing and being forced to fend for himself, Hazumi believes in "Survival of the Fittest" and that people shouldn't get freebies in life. He also despises having his skills questioned or his shortcomings pointed out, and will respond with great anger. Underneath it all though Hazumi is just a lonely kid that doesn't know how to deal with other people, having been bullied most of his life with no family or home to call his own. He believes that by being the best there is he'll be recognized and respected, and finally find a place for himself in the world. Dream To find a place he can call "Home". Abilities Gunslinger *'Dual Gunner:' All multi-component techniques used by the Gunslinger have the power of the components increased by half the component's damage. This skill does not apply if the full technique hits. This skill also does not alter Effect damage. Unlocked on creation History Hazumi was abandoned at a young age, forced to fend for himself on the streets as a vagabond and thief. The other kids would often harass and bully Hazumi, with none of the adults ever stepping in to help or protect him. For years Hazumi endured and barely managed to survive, until determined that he would make people recognize him. At age 13 Hazumi stole a gun from one of the local shops and trained tirelessly with it, improving his skills and his aim again and again. However, no matter how much he tried he could never fire fast enough. In desperation Hazumi stole another gun and trained himself in how to use both of them, eventually reaching well beyond the speed he had originally attained with just one firearm. Months later, Hazumi challenged his tormentors to a duel, all of them against him alone. They were more than happy to oblige the young teen, confident in their capabilities. In the aftermath not one of them escaped without a bullet in their body. His torturers now traumatically frightened of him, Hazumi went across the island challenging gunman after gunman to duels, winning again and again. With each victory he became more confident and abrasive, until he became known as the "Shooting Scourge". But at the end of it all, Hazumi didn't get what he had desired. He was recognized, but he was feared and hated across the island. No-one wanted a thing to do with him, and if they did it was to try and chase him off the island or outright kill him. Even if people recognized him, Hazumi was still alone and had nowhere to go. Despised across his home island, Hazumi resolved to head out to sea and become a Pirate. He told anyone willing to listen that it was to spread his reputation and infamy across the Four Seas, but in reality he set out in the hopes of finally finding a place he could call "home". Category:South Blue Category:Marksman Category:Gunslinger Category:Strider Pirates Category:Human Category:Characters